The present disclosure relates to a waste disposal bag. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a large waste disposal bag which has a capacity of two cubic yards or more and can support itself to maintain an open, upright position.
Large dumpsters are often used for the disposal of construction debris, yard waste, household junk, and other trash or garbage. Due to the unwieldly nature of traditional dumpsters, large plastic or fabric bags potentially could be more convenient to use.
Thus, there is a need for a large capacity waste disposal bag that is capable of maintaining an upright and open position during the filling process. There is also a need in the art for a waste disposal bag, which is easily transported when full.